


Forget, Remember, Forget

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Shepard (Mass Effect), Brainwashing, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Misuse of Biotics, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Kaidan wants Vega. So does someone else.





	Forget, Remember, Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



Kaidan absently massaged a spot at the base of his skull, sighing in relief as the pain disappeared and a cool tingling sensation washed over him. He couldn't exactly remember when he'd discovered that particular trick, but it seemed to nearly always work with his migraines.

He returned to what he had been doing before the headache hit: studying James Vega without looking as though he were studying the other man. Ever since Kaidan had returned to the Normandy, he'd been trying to get up the courage to make a move on Vega. He could practically feel the time slipping away from him as he watched his old friend Shepard get more and more stressed about the Reaper situation.

Shepard was, in fact, sparring with Vega at that very moment, both of their faces wearing a look of intense concentration. Kaidan wasn't the only one watching, which made it easier to disguise the fact that he only had eyes for one of the two men trying to beat the shit out of the other one. No, that wasn't fair. Sparring wasn't the same as a no-holds-barred fight and their matches rarely left anything beyond bruises.

Vega feinted — a move that Shepard had, apparently, anticipated; the Spectre caught Vega's arm and easily turned the momentum against Vega, pushing him to the ground. Vega landed on his back with an _oof_ as Shepard held onto his arm. "Yield?" Shepard asked.

"You got me there, Loco," Vega said, grinning up at his commanding officer. "Good one."

Shepard clasped his other arm around the one of Vega's that he held, hauling the other man to his feet. Vega winced, and before he knew it Kaidan was stepping forward. "Let me take a look at that."

Vega raised his eyebrows in surprise, but gestured permission for Kaidan to step forward. Everyone on board knew Kaidan had medic training, even if he rarely actually used it due to the presence of Chakwas and all of her shiny new equipment.

Kaidan placed his hands gingerly on Vega's back, fingers probing for the tender spots. When Vega grunted, Kaidan pressed harder, massaging the bruised area. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks." Vega rolled his shoulders as Kaidan's fingers roamed further across his back. Kaidan brushed another bruised area. This time, before putting more pressure on it, he sent a pulse of biotic energy into that spot. The look Vega turned on him was equal parts confused and … intrigued?

Why, Kaidan thought, had he done that? But there was no part of him that regretted it, not when Kaidan repeated the action and saw Vega's interest winning out over his confusion. "You like it?" Kaidan asked quietly. Not that Shepard would have heard; he was too busy letting Cortez fuss over him.

"… Yeah," Vega said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Bold. It was far too bold to do something like this, but … "If we find somewhere private, I could do even more."

"Private, huh?" Vega swiveled his head forward, rolling his shoulders. "Let me have a word with Esteban, and it'll be done."

Kaidan let him walk away, reluctantly; he was reasonably certain that Vega would be coming back, but this whole situation was a bit nerve-wracking. Where, after all this time, had the courage and boldness to make a move come from? He really shouldn't be questioning this. He should just be grateful.

And by the time Vega came back, with Shepard and Cortez stepping into the elevator, Kaidan _was_ grateful. His heart pounded faster in his chest as he followed Vega to the little corner of the hanger the other man had claimed for himself. Vega sat down on the bed, grabbing the edges of his t-shirt with both hands and pulling it over his head.

At the first sight of Vega's bare chest, Kaidan nearly forgot how to breathe. But his body was moving before his anxiety caught up with the rest of him, moving around behind Vega, sitting back on his knees as his hands reached out to touch the skin still glistening with sweat. Blue energy sparked to life across Kaidan's fingertips, coalescing into something that felt like a warm glove.

Kaidan started at Vega's shoulders, finding more than a few knots that may or may not have been related to the fight. It really didn't matter. Not anymore. Kaidan let the biotic energy flow freely from his fingers into Vega's body, the warmth seeming to mirror the arousal building inside him.

" _Dios,_ that feels good," Vega said, hands gripping the edge of the bed. "You could make a living with this."

Kaidan laughed quietly. "I like my current job well enough."

"Hey, all the better for me. I get this for free."

"Oh," Kaidan breathed, "there might yet be a price to pay." His pants felt tight; he yearned to reach down and undo his pants to let his erection out. Would that be inappropriate? Too soon?

Kaidan's hands slid further down Vega's back, thumbs hooking under the waist of Vega's pants. He had a moment of fear when Vega froze, back straightening, before relaxing into the touch. Kaidan breathed out relief and excitement, not caring whether Vega saw his reaction or not.

He moved his hands up Vega's back and kept up the pretense of giving him a massage for a few more minutes, watching the other man's reactions. Vega was more tense than before, but for a different reason. Kaidan finally allowed himself to believe, completely believe, that Vega wanted this. Wanted _him_.

Kaidan slid his hands under Vega's loose workout pants once more, and this time there was no mistaking Vega's body language. He leaned into the touch, welcomed it, skin heating under Kaidan's hands. Kaidan let out a groan, or maybe it was Vega that made the sound, or maybe they were echoing each other — but Kaidan soon found himself with his hands around Vega's hard erection. Vega leaned back, resting against Kaidan's chest, his head tilting back to rest on Kaidan's shoulder. "Oh, yeah," he breathed.

Encouraged, Kaidan began slowly moving one hand up and down Vega's cock, his own erection growing harder with each sound Vega made. Kaidan felt a tingling pressure building inside him, and before he realized what he intended, he was once again channeling biotic energy into Vega's body.

Vega inhaled sharply, hips straining as he leaned into the touch. He made a sound somewhere between a moan and a grunt, and Kaidan tipped his head forward slightly to kiss Vega's exposed neck. "You like that, huh? Feeling that little extra something flowing through you? Heightening everything else that's going on… the way my hand feels, the warmth of our bodies pressed together… It's been too long, hasn't it, since someone touched you like this?"

Kaidan didn't know where the words came from. They just came, each of them seeming to be exactly the thing that Vega needed to hear to keep his arousal climbing rapidly. His hand moved faster and faster up and down Vega's hard length, Vega's own fluids providing the lubrication needed to keep the sensations pleasurable instead of uncomfortable. Kaidan was the one who was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, holding Vega's weight, his own erection making his body scream with the need for release — yet he kept going.

"It's adding that little something extra, yeah, the way the biotic energy pulses in time with your own cock." He had no idea whether that was actually the case. "And it's been too long, so it feels good, to have someone else's hand there, allowing you to just relax and enjoy the ride…"

"K—Kai, Kaidan. Going to, to, to—" The words stuttered out of Vega's mouth, each clearly taking effort the other man was reluctant to give.

"I know. That's all right, that's the point, let me do this for you, let me give you this pleasure."

Vega let out a long breath, tension going out of him as his cock pulsed a few more times. Then, with a moan, he was coming in Kaidan's hand, fluids leaking onto his pants and coating Kadian's fingers. Kaidan held him, kissed the side of his neck, continuing to murmur what felt like nonsense words encouraging Vega to keep enjoying this.

After a few more long moments, Kaidan could tell that Vega was spent, cock gone as limp as his body. Vega struggled to sit up, his face wearing the slightly glassy-eyed expression of a man who'd just had a mind-blowing sexual experience. "Kaidan. I — that was —"

"If you really want to show me how good that was for you," Kaidan said, taking one of Vega's hands in his, "you can return the favor."

Vega gave a weak, self-deprecating laugh. "Don't know if I can support your weight, just now."

"I'm sure you can support your own, strong man that you are." Kaidan smiled, wiping his still damp hand on his pants before gently guiding Vega to the ground. "If you catch my meaning." He brought his hands back up to his pants, undoing the buttons that held them in place and pulling them to his ankles, exposing his erection.

"I think I do, at that," Vega said, a matching smile spreading across his face. His hands came up to tug at Kaidan's briefs. Kaidan let out a contented sigh as his cock was finally free of all constraining clothes, and Vega bent his head to take Kaidan in his mouth.

Kaidan had the vague sensation that he should keep talking, keep urging Vega on, but he was too aroused and too giddy with excitement over the situation to do anything more than make appropriate, encouraging noises. What he'd said earlier, that it had been too long — that applied to him, too.

Which meant that it wasn't long before Kaidan came in Vega's mouth, his entire body singing with delight over how this little encounter had gone. And when Kaidan was done, putting his pants back on, he easily accepted Vega's suggestion that they should "really do this again, another time." Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

That night, Kaidan dreamed of being held.

Not by a lover's arms, but by something stronger and more secure. A mass of ropes, somehow soft against his naked body, coiling themselves around him. His skin tingled where the ropes touched him, a pleasant sensation that made him want to do nothing more than bask in their approval.

He became aware that there was a presence behind the ropes. Another rope — no, a _tentacle_ — caressed the base of his head, putting pressure on the exact point that always helped with his migraines. But how long was always? When had he discovered that trick? When had —

_A good beginning, my faithful one. Very good._

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere, the approval behind it seeming to ring inside his mind. Kaidan gasped as the tentacles constricted, then loosened again before the pressure became too much to bear. The coils holding him shifted so that they only held his upper body, now, with other tentacles coming from the formless darkness to spread his legs apart. He felt a tentacle entering him from behind, a moment of discomfort before it found its way to the right spot. It pulsed inside him, pressing down on his most sensitive areas, sending wave after wave of bliss through him.

_A reward for your obedience. For continued service._

"Thank you," Kaidan gasped, or maybe he just thought it, because it felt like speaking was too much when he was being flooded with sensation. Tentacles pulsing against him, sending shivers through his body; the one tentacle continuing to pulse inside, making him hard, so damn hard, if only he could —

_Not yet._

He whined a protest as more tentacles came from nowhere to hold his cock securely, keeping him hard, keeping him right on the edge when he desperately wanted to go over.

_There is not much time. We must be sure. I will help you be sure of him. I will tell you what to do. And when you have done as I bid, then you will have your further reward._

Hearing those words, everything became clear to Kaidan. Yes. He had to do as he was told. It was only right that his reward would wait until then.

"I hear and obey, my Master."

* * *

Kaidan took the stairs down to the hangar deck, approaching Vega's bunk on quiet feet. He knew what he had to do.

He slid into Vega's bed behind the other man, making himself the big spoon. Biotic energy flared to life on his hands as he put fingers against Vega's temples.

"You sleep still. This is only a dream." Kaidan kept his voice soft as he repeated the words, massaging the skin while biotic energy flowed through him into Vega. Kaidan watched for a few moments after he released Vega's head, but there was no sign that his actions had woken Vega. Good.

Next, Kaidan found Vega's pressure points and directed his biotic energy there. He didn't know why, but he was certain that this would ensure Vega's unconscious mind absorbed everything that was about to happen. He clenched his fist, and the energy pulsed; he relaxed it, and the pressure on Vega's body loosened. Again and again, clench and release, while words that were not wholly his flowed from his mouth.

"Today was the best sex you've ever had. You can't stop thinking about it. You can't stop thinking about how I made you feel. You know it was because I used biotics on you. You know that was what made it so good." For a moment, he was lost in the sensation he was creating, reliving how good it had felt to touch Vega in that way, use biotics in that way —

_How good it felt to obey his Master —_

The sensation passed, and he kept talking. "You want more. You know I can give you more. You know there are other things I can do that will give you those feelings again, give you mind-blowing sex whenever you want it."

Vega moaned in his sleep, squirming, and Kaidan knew it was time. His hard cock was still wet with the lube he'd put on in his own bunk, and he tugged Vega's pants down and spread his ass wide. "You need more of me." The tip of his cock pressed against Vega's ass. Kaidan adjusted, making sure he was in the right place, before thrusting himself home. His self-control vanished, the biotic energy fading. Yes. This was his reward. He had made Vega listen. Made it so that Vega's mind would accept everything that happened. As a dream, yes, but a dream with lasting consequences.

Kaidan lost himself in fucking Vega's ass, keeping his mouth pressed against Vega's back to keep the sounds of his pleasure from carrying too far and possibly disturbing Vega. When his climax overtook him, he eagerly surrendered, and that little voice in the back of his head, the one he had to obey, gave him more words to say.

"You will not be alarmed by the condition of your body upon waking. You will realize it is because of me. You will finish yourself off thinking of me. Thinking of what I can do. What I _will_ do, when you ask me."

He pulled out of Vega, using his shirt to wipe the other man's ass clean before pulling his pants back up. Vega stirred again, giving a low, throaty moan, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Remember. Forget, but remember." Kaidan slipped out of Vega's bed, tucking the blanket back into place, then made his way back up the stairs to his bunk.

The words, he realized when he slipped back into his own bed, had been for himself as much as Vega. He would remember, but he would also forget. Forget that his mind was not entirely his own. Forget that he was acting on the instructions of his Master, who was so much more powerful than he.

Forget, until he was back in the Master's presence.


End file.
